


【授翻】Fate's Guardian/命运守护者

by Noting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noting/pseuds/Noting
Summary: 时间大约在雷2一年后，引用银河护卫队的事件.这几乎是无耻的设定 无配对 一个生物出现在地球上寻找Loki，复仇者们被牵扯进来看看发生了什么，去了解到了Loki一直以来*真正*在做什么。我不清楚当时怎么想，只是很想写这样的东西，所以我写了。第一次张贴到FFnet，如果你喜欢可以在那阅读。





	1. 地球

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate's Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602877) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> 作者:SpeaceHeather
> 
> Loki个人向 锤基亲情向

她第一次出现是在东京。如果任何一个大城市会有一个奇怪的怪物在街上巡游而显得正常，那大概就是东京了，不是吗？可能有一条不成文规定，类似于某个地方有“哥斯拉条例”之类的东西。只是这次没有大型蜥蜴。

  新闻画面显示了一尊由透明熔融玻璃制成的雕像，它矗立在单层商店旁边，俯瞰着人类，看来至少就有十英尺高。

  她散发着微弱的光芒，虽然这可能是因为弯曲的透明玻璃有捕捉和折射周围的光线的能力。她的身体里唯一能看到的东西是三个球体，从喉咙下面到骨盆上方排在一条线上，一个是红色的，一个是黑色的，一个是白色的。他们都闪闪发光甚至是黑色的那个，真是很奇怪。

  怪诞的事自然引起了神盾局的注意，他们自然地叫复仇者来“处理”它。

  每个看到它的人都称呼它为“她”，尽管它显然不是女性，但也不是男性，看起来只足够称得上是一个女孩，全世界的人都纠结于这性别和某种性别歧视。

  至少她的声音或多或少是女性化的，对女声来说低沉，但相对于低音或其他的东西来说，女音是合适的形容。

  但老实说，这基本上是为了那温柔气质，而且在“人”这类物种里，她也没有什么可供选择的参考。争论的焦点是她到底是外星人还是某种古怪的技术。

她的第二次露面是在上海，同样是在街上游荡，同样是伴随着尖叫的人群。这次是最后对她没有任何影响的军事行动，当硝烟散去她又还是那样站着。迫击炮炮弹甚至没有爆炸就消失了，她只是继续走，好像没有注意到有威胁一样。幸运的是“没有效果”意味着这次袭击没有让她生气。

  她扫荡了亚洲的西边，扫荡了所有最大的城市：首尔，其次是马尼拉，然后是印度尼西亚的雅加达。在印度停留两次，孟加拉国的达卡。不分昼夜的出现在每一个地方，在新闻节目或YouTube上传的视频上，人们都会看到同样的事情。她会出现，在大街上走，不时停下来和人们说话，最终凭空消失。是字面上的凭空消失，简单的向左转了一步然后消失了的那种。

  这很令人恼火，因为有一半的复仇者都不被允许进入任何一个国家来对抗她，而另一半的人刚到达，却发现她已经走了。

  人们经过几个阶段适应去停止奔跑和尖叫，去听着外星人雕像的话。"她说她在找人，”几个围观者复述，“守护者。”诸如此类意思。

  不管她是什么，她都在努力不带上敌意。没有攻击，没有财产损失，没有哥斯拉的横冲直撞，最终人们开始释怀。

  在印度尼西亚，一个孩子走到她跟前，说：“这是给你的，”然后把一朵花放在她的手心里。

  “你为什么要这么做？”她问。

  “我知道你是什么了。”孩子说。

  她回答说：“非常好，小Volva①”(这个词让神盾局分析师们发疯了，因为在印尼的那个地区，马来语或其他任何主要语言中都没有这个词)。你知道很多你家人所不知道的。你知道我们要找的那个守护者吗？

  「①北欧神话 渥尔娃女巫（Volva）也是古欧洲文明所孕育的伟大召唤师之一 北欧与日耳曼神话里的女巫」

  “不，Sisters，”神盾局又一次混乱了，那些专业的高智商分子正在大发雷霆，“我从来没听过这个名字。”

  “那我们必须到别处继续寻找，”她说。

  神盾局审问了这个孩子(他们当然要这样做)，所有的收获只是她的名字叫Aditi，八岁，而且在第六感很有天赋，根据盾牌的说法是她有某种洞察力。当地的寺庙已经把它当做天赐，一旦她长大了就会去那里接受女祭司的培育。

  分析人士认为“Volva”指的是“先知圣人”或“预言家”，这是他们所能得知的全部。

与此同时雕像到达巴基斯坦的卡拉奇，世界各地的普通民众已经开始关注她的出现，而不是每次她出现时就逃跑。

  有网站在世界各地跟踪她的进展，如实地列出目击事件的地点、时间、持续时间，以及一个兴奋的书呆子所能想到的记述。诸如此类网站、博客、照片画廊。据说，甚至还成立了一个崇拜她的邪教组织。当然也有阴谋论者，还有几个可怜的笨蛋声称被她的下属绑架了。

  随便吧，很多人都在等她什么时候会出现，这样他们就有机会亲自和她谈谈了。

  在开罗，时间终于确定了，一名新闻工作人员正在现场见证她对当地民众的第一次讲话，从阿拉伯文翻译过来是：

“我们寻找被称为Loki的守护者。”

Loki。

他不是应该死了吗？

“他妈的Loki。“队里每个人都说过至少一次，除了Steve，因为说脏话是不合适的，但他仍然在这么想。

  开罗会议结束后，她快速地游览了非洲其他地区，但除了尼日利亚的拉各斯外，那里没有多少地方的人似乎吸引了她，所以不久她就出现在了欧洲。

  伊斯坦布尔、莫斯科，最后，她出现在巴黎执行了她的任务，人们回答她不止一次，“不，从来没听说过。”

  “我不认识这个人，”一个年轻人从人群中走出来说，“但我记得去年在德国发生的一件事后，我听到了他的名字，有传说说Loki是神，但那是很久以前的事了，并且那是另一种文化体系而不是在这里的。“

  “Loki以前来过你的世界，”她说,“这无关紧要，我们找的是最近保护你王国的守护者。”

“对不起，伟大的女士，”围观者说，“我只知道我所听到的。德国，慕尼黑或者另外的城市。”

  她点点头，“这是我们在探索中所收到的更多的消息。从今以后我们将祝福你。”这是使分析人员一下子有点头晕目眩和惊慌失措的另一句话。

  “等等！”那家伙说，就在她准备消失的时候，“女士，可以吗？”

  她转过身来，人群变得沉默寡，“你的祈求是什么，信使？”

  “我想知道——我们都想知道——你是什么？”

  “我们是Yggdrasil三姐妹，”她说，至少这是语言学家们想出来的。显而易见她在找Loki的事帮他们了解了一些问题。

  其一，“Volva”是一种来自北欧神话的预言家或巫婆，像是萨满或什么的，他们可以代表Nons的崇拜者向Nons神祈求。其次，他们很确定她在谈论“Yggdrasil”，在北欧神话中被称为“世界之树”，所有的“九界”都应该存在于那里。

  根据Thor的说法，九界都有着与地球相似的大气和重力，至少它们的智慧生命的模式有点类似于人类，挺酷的。

  他们仍然不知道“Yggdrasil三姐妹”意味着什么，更不用说“Sisters”复数了。他们也不知道她为什么要找Loki，并且他们真的不知道为什么她会和他保持见鬼的友好的关系，因为一切该死的小麻烦都是他上次来地球做的。

  至少有了线索。如果没有别的或者其他明显的原因，他们知道了她的目标，神盾局获得了将复仇者送进德国的许可，这样他们可以继续工作。这支认为她能最后成功的队伍在斯图加特成立，等着瞧吧。

  “我们寻找被称为Loki的守护者，”她说。所有的人都毫不怀疑，是的，他们都知道这他妈是谁。

  她的巨大的玻璃表面并不能完全表现本来的面部表情，但她似乎对这答复感到不安，所以美国队长做出最好的姿态。

  “女士，”他说，“Loki上一次来的时候袭击了人。在这座城市里，他恐吓了200多人，并取出了一个人的眼睛。当他策划外星人入侵纽约时，另有数百人死亡，数千人受伤。我们没有任何不尊重的意思，但我们不明白你为什么称他为一切的守护者。“

  在这个时候，她身体内的球体闪烁得更亮，每个人都准备好了一次可能出现的“霉运”，然而正相反，她只是歪着头微微一笑。

  “你不觉得？也许我们会展示给你看。你和守护者打过架，那你也和他说话了吗？”

  “嗯，是的，”钢铁侠说，“让我一副牌少了几张的家伙。”

  她走得更近弯下腰，该死的，看不出是否她能透过衣冠楚楚的面具看到那灵魂。

  “我们知道他所扮演的角色。”在紧张的一刻过去后，她站了起来环顾四周。“我们感觉到了他出现在这里的痕迹，你们的战斗结束后他去了哪里？”

  “Uh，well，主战场不在这里，公主，你想看看纽约吗？那有很多他的痕迹。事实上，我们还在清理它们。“

  “Very well，”她说，然后退后一步做了消失的准备

  ““Oh–ho–ho no你不能，”钢铁侠说，“我们有问题要问你。首先，你为什么来到我们的世界，为什么他妈要找一个自以为是的疯子？

  “是纽约的守护者吗？”她问道。

  “不，”Captain说，“钢铁侠还没来得及干涉，在我们打败他之后，他被带回Asgard接受惩罚。”

  “惩罚。”她身体里的球体闪闪发光，她高傲又笔直得站着，这是一个奇观，因为到目前为止，他们感受到的是一种机械的感觉——去城市，找Loki，离开，刷新，重复。

  现在她表现出情绪，至少，作为一个巨大的熔化的玻璃雕像可以显示人的情感。

  “为了回答你的第一个问题，我们要去找守护者Loki。为了回答你的第二个问题，我们给他带来了他希望听到的消息。”

  “什么，还有另一个世界让他去试着统治？”鹰眼喃喃地说，黑寡妇轻轻推了他一下。

  她研究了他们一会儿，周围是聚集的人群和斯图加特的摄像机。

  “这些消息不是你能听到的，”她最后说，“但你渴求真相，你不知道Loki来到Midgard的真正意图。你自己是这个世界的保护者，而且你取悦了我们。我们会为他和你服务的。”

  再一次得到某种对他们和Loki双方都有好处的方法，更甚于一个小诡计。

  “那是什么服务？”美国队长问道。

  “我们的消息是给守护者听的，”她说，“如果守护人在Asgard，我们就去Asgard……”

  她朝他们走了一步，复仇者们都看着大楼里只是……变形成金色的柱子和墙壁，人行道变成了黄油般的大理石地板，人群被一小撮穿着奇装异服的士兵和人民所取代，他们都以各种方式做出震惊的反应，有的靠近有的远离，所有人都吃惊地四下张望。

“…并且我们会把你带来的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard对复仇者来到这里并不高兴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者:SpeaceHeather
> 
> Loki个人向 锤基亲情向

Yeah, okay,有士兵拿着长矛向他们走来，但首要的任务是让Bruce平静。他认为他们不需要绿巨人，而他们认为这里仍然需要一个摄影师和实验猴子，因此Hulk不得不出现，事实上他就在那。

显然Asgard是Bruce表现得不稳定的好地方。

“Whoa, whoa, hey Brucie，看着我，看着我。”Tony收起头盔，一只手轻轻放在Bruce的肩膀上，“不，别看他们，他们不重要，看着我看着我。就这样，深呼吸。”

“我知道怎么呼吸，Tony。”Bruce顿了几秒钟后回答。他仍然摇摇欲坠但离开了危险区。

“感谢告知”

“说说你的事吧，入侵者们。”这穿盔甲的家伙给人的印象还不及Tony的一半，但Thor的盔甲也没有那么令人印象深刻且趾高气扬。环顾四周，他们被包围了而且没有人面带喜色。

“这不是我们的主意！”Barton快速地说，“我们在和……那个,“他猛的抬起肩膀一指大琉璃像，说，”她想到了一个好主意要把我们带到去……我猜我们在Asgard。“

“这些都是Midgard的战士，”她承认道，“他们强烈要求知道我们在Asgard的任务。我们认为这样做能更有效去简单展示给他们。”

“那么你的任务是什么？”领队上下打量了她一会儿，“……然后您的名字，女士？”

很难说，但Tony很确定她在嘲笑那个男人。“我们是Yggdrasil三姐妹，你们将带我们和凡人来到Bor之子Odin面前。”

Tony没料到这真的会起作用。但很明显，在谈话中提到“Yggdrasil”就相当于地球上“众所周知的人”，因为Tony所知道的下一件事是他们进来了。Well，在经历了几次空间跃迁和一点混乱之后他们进来了(诚然，要求外来者把武器留在门外是完全合理的，但套装哪都没去)。

“如果我们告诉你我们是Thor的朋友会有帮助吗？”

卫兵给了他一个令人印象深刻的侧视。“你不会喜欢撒谎的结果的，凡人。”

Tony耸耸肩。“那就去问他吧。老实说，我有点惊讶他还没出现。”

有着金巨柱的庞大的金色空间，在远端还有一个巨大的黄金宝座。Tony怀疑坐在上面的那个家伙也是又大又金的。

“那是Odin吗？"Tony问。

“那就是众神之父，是九界的国王，”卫兵说，“你要尊敬他。”

“不，”琉璃巨像说，Tony忍住了鼓掌的冲动。她转过身来，抬头望着高台。“我们不欠你什么礼节，Bor之子。”

“Ah yes，”那家伙说，“你自称是Yggdrasil三姐妹，这是什么意思？”

“你不认识我们吗？”她笑着问，“Midgard的人民曾经讲过一些故事说你牺牲了你的眼睛给Mimir之井来换取智慧。你和我们更清楚，不是吗，欺骗者？”

「①Mimir:北欧神话中守卫智慧之泉的巨人 翻译智慧之井也可以」

Odin不理她。“你们是来自地球的凡人，自称是Thor的朋友。”他道，“你们来Asgard做什么？”

“他们是我们的客人，”琉璃巨像说，“他们和你一样要求了解我们的任务。我们把他们带到这里来，以便他们能够观察并了解真相。”

“那是什么真相？你又为什么来？”

她对他说了同样的话，就像在世界各地说的十几遍一样。“我们要找守护者Loki。”

“不行。”他的语气平平。最后还是Tony预感到会有麻烦而慢慢地、小心地后退一步。

她的口吻也同样平淡。“我们要和他谈谈，Odin，Bor和Burr之子，母亲是Ymir②家族Bestla③的Odin。”Tony看着老人惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“不管你同不同意，都要把守护者带到我们面前，不然，我们要拆毁你的宫殿和你的宝贝城，一块石头一块石头的翻，直到我们到他跟前。"

「②北欧神话中的始祖巨人 ③北欧神话中Odin母亲的名字」

Whoa–kay，Tony抓住Bruce的袖子又退了一步。“我能不能说，我们都不了解这个计划，我的国王？”他小声嘟囔，“我的意思是，上次Loki来地球上的时候，我们是帮忙给他教训的一员。如果他在监狱之类的地方，我们认为他得呆在那里。”

“你适当的保持了中立性，”Odin说。“我相信你会坚持下去的。”片刻后，Odin对一个卫兵点了点头做了个手势。士兵离开了，大概是去地牢之类的地方，然后Odin靠在他的金色大王座上没再说什么。

无人言语。

然后的然后还是没人说话。直到Cap终于开口了。“在我们最后一次和他的谈话中，Thor提到了一次袭击，”他说，“我，uh，我希望修复得顺利。”

“我们已经重建了。”真是不擅长演讲。“非常感谢你的关心。”Tony竭力不挑起眉毛，因为这些话指向了一件事且油腔滑调的说他会在乎地球人的想法。混蛋。

当听到在大殿的另一头响起啷当的镣铐声时，他们都松了口气，Tony转过身看然后咒骂起来。那看起来有点《The Silence of the Lambs》④的意味，在那里，他们把Loki都铐了起来。

「④电影《沉默的羔羊》」

四个警卫包围着他，另外两个人握着缠着Loki腰的铁链，就像某种拴狗绳……一样。当他们走近的时候，Tony可以看到不仅他的双手被铐在一起连在腰部的铁链上，还另接了一段铁链拴到一个重的硬金属项圈上。看在上帝的份上，它看起来有一吨重。

这一切都是为了一个光着脚穿着粗糙绿色睡衣的人。当然，他似乎一点也不为外物所困扰，而且你知道的，纽约事件是因为他而发生的，所以这也许并不过分。

他上下审视他们，然后才停住了脚步注意到她。警卫们拉着他的锁链，强迫他向前走。Tony皱着眉看着他蹒跚前行，脚踝上的枷锁的阻碍了他保持平衡。

在Tony把注意力从她身上移开之前，Loki脸上闪过一丝好奇，Tony想那甚至是惊叹，他勾起嘴角微微一笑。“Hello，Odin。今晚我要为你的客人提供娱乐吗？“

Odin对此置若罔闻，但Tony捕捉到Loki恼怒地眯起眼睛。“你想跟他说话，”他对她说，“那就说，然后滚开。Asgard不欢迎任何自称是Loki朋友的人。”

“你忘了你的地位，Bor之子，”她说，在他的眉眼中表现出忍俊不禁之前Loki惊讶的眨眨眼睛。“我们已经告诉过你，我们不会屈服于你的异想天开。我们也很不满意你把九界最伟大的英雄关起来，就好像他不过是只野兽一样。”

“我必须为自己的罪行受到惩罚，”Odin开口，但她举起琉璃巨手打断他。

“安静，Bor之子。你是故意装傻，我们不会再听你的话。”她挥手，还有Loki上的所有锁链……化为碎屑，该死的化成像干燥的沙子一样的灰，除了这沙子没有发出金色闪光，一落在地板上就消失了。

在这时Odin跳了起来，卫兵们拿起长矛拔出剑，Tony也开始真正担心起来。自然，所有其他仍然携带武器的人在这个节骨眼上都拔出了他们的武器，包括带着套装的Tony。(当然Natasha并没有把她身上的东西都翻出来)，但Loki所做的只是在项圈所在的脖子边擦了擦，然后警惕地望着这高大透明且闪闪发亮的东西。

“我很欣赏这姿态，杰出的女士们，”Loki说，“但这有什么意义？”恭敬，事实上Tony没想到Loki会这样做。

“我们有消息，守护者，这会高兴听到的。”她说。

Loki疑惑地扬起头。“你为什么叫我‘守护者’？”

容器走得更近了，当她用一只透明的手抚摸他的脸时发出的细微声响在安静的大厅回荡。“因为，亲爱的孩子，我们知道你为Yggdrasil做了什么。我们对你的贡献表示感谢和赞同。这就是我们亲自来找你说话的原因。”她停顿了一下，接着又补充道，“因为我们怀疑骗子可能会拦下任何我们派来做代言人的Volva或次神。”

“Loki，”Odin严厉地说，“你马上告诉我们这东西是什么。”

显然，忽略对方在这个家庭里只是小事。Loki甚至没有看着Odin就轻轻地问道：“他真的不了解你们吗，大人？”

“我们已经告诉他，我们是Yggdrasil三姐妹，”她说。“但Ymir的后裔弄瞎了一只眼，又被狂妄自大弄瞎了另一只眼。”

“看来是这样的，”Loki说。他仍然很温柔，那种好奇的表情又回到了他的脸上。

Tony无法抗拒一个未知的问题，那是他的诅咒。“愿意提点一下我们其他人吗？”他问道。

Loki点头向他致意。“至少你的人，可以被原谅为缺乏了解……”他嘲弄着高台上的人。“来吧众神之父，你真的不能把这些碎片拼凑起来吗？我们最神圣的宗卷告诉我们什么？在我们的传说中，我们把谁称为“三姐妹”？是谁从Urdhr⑤之泉中培育出了Yggdrasil？"他摇了摇头，说：“我们知道谁有黑、白、红的颜色呢？你不知道这个形态不是有非生命体，而是她们统一意识的容器吗？”

「⑤我查到的是Urd 命运三女神之一 可能是原作者拼写错误」

等等，这么说这东西其实是一台机器？

“命运，”Bruce突然道。所有人的头都转向他，他眨了眨眼睛，“我的意思是，希腊人和罗马人都称他们为命运。北欧神话称她们为Norns”。

他冲队友们投来的目光耸耸肩。“什么？我们有几个北欧神出现了。我读了一些书，很多文化都有三位一体的女神，要么是一个女神有三个方面：少女、母亲和克隆。”

“过去、现在和未来，命运的编织者。”Loki同意道，“在整个时空领域中还有其他的Norns，事实上还有其他别的的，但这三个人是其中最重要的。她们的力量是难以想象的。”他转向…他叫它什么，容器？“我可以被允许称呼你的名字吗？”

好吧。Loki变得彬彬有礼和尊敬显得有点诡异，甚至在没有加进去锁链和衣服的情况下。

Odin自然顿了一下。“Urdhr管理着一切已经发生的过去，”他走下台阶说，“Verdhandi对现在的时刻有支配权，就像现在这样。Skuld负责监管着将要或应该会怎样。”

她-或者可能是“他们”-随便，雕像转过身去看着Odin。“Bestla之子，你对不是关注的焦点而感到不快吗？我们建议你适应这一点，我们不是来找你说话的。”

“你说你给我带来消息了？”Loki抚平睡衣前襟，“我无法想象是什么重要的事，以致于要三姐妹亲自来告诉我。”

她伸出手，掌心向上。“你认得这个吗？”光芒在她的手掌里闪烁着，有人影站在那里，只有几英尺高几乎到他们眼睛差不多的位置。某种丑陋的外星生物，脸上戴着面罩，还有一些奇怪的金属头饰在它的嘴和下巴周围。它驼背地站着，靠着一跟拐杖之类的东西。

Loki睁大眼睛发出嘶嘶声，呲着牙跌跌撞撞向后退，双手摆到到防御姿势。他的双手和手臂上荡过绿色的涟漪，但一闪而逝。

“我们知道你做了什么，”Norns说，“不要害怕，守护者，我们告诉你的消息是他死了。”她手里的幻象又闪了闪消失了，留下Loki站在那里试图掩饰自己，Tony认为是那是那是被彻底击垮所留下的惊慌情绪，而其他人都在想到底发生了什么事，甚至Barton也在给他一个疑惑的眼神。

“Wh-what？”他像疯了一样眨着眼，喘息得像跑了一英里，“什么？怎么回事？”

“Thanos的另一个附庸。这人出卖了其他人，后来当他试图私自夺取力量宝石时被杀了。”

Loki面色苍白的吞咽了一下"So Th—so the Titan 掌握了原石，是吗？”

“不，”她安慰道，“它被拿走了，被其他守护者所控制，藏在他找不到的地方。”

Loki闭上眼睛摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“Loki？”Odin问道。他的嗓音比Tony想象的要温暖。“My son，这是什么意思？”这是一个Tony0.8秒前问过的问题。

“你不需要知道，Bor之子，”Norns说，“但我们已经宣布这是说出真相的时刻了。为你们自己准备一个房间，”

她命令其中一个卫兵；“召来Thor。”她又对另一个人说。“我们是Yggdrasil三姐妹，我们及Yggdrasil守护者们将要一起参加理事会。”

 

“你不是死了吗？”穿过一个满是北欧众神的金色大殿，当他们都挤进了一间会议室时Tony问道，一座满是北欧诸神。房间仍然是金色且宏大的，但有一整面墙开放成一个巨大的阳台，由华美的柱子支撑。

房间的中央染着一堆篝火，它实际上位于一张长长的矮桌中间，周围裹着垫子，角落里有几张弯曲的长凳。在另一边，有人准备了一个看起来不错的自助盛宴。

Loki仍然被警卫簇拥着，但他们似乎都不知如何自处，当他并没有被铁链锁着而真的像一个怪诞的圣诞礼物

Nones在Loki回答Tony前开口了，“一切都会揭晓的。”

“我宁愿现在得到答案，”一个新声音传来，他们都转过身，看见Thor就像Tony见过的那样愤怒的走进门。他似乎连房间里的其他人都没有注意到，紧握着拳头径直朝Loki走去。

一到他弟弟跟前，他就抓住对方的前襟，使劲把他推搡到一根柱子上。“你怎么能再一次这样对我？！你怎么能欺骗我？在过去的一年里你去哪了——我现在要识破你的什么诡计？你怎么能这样对我？！"

Loki一直在试图摆脱Thor的控制，他吓得目瞪口呆，抬头看着Thor。“我去哪——你真的不知道？”他了然道，“Odin从不拒绝告诉你。”

“告诉我什么？”阳台外的天空劈过一道闪电。

“我还以为你又拒绝来看我了，但你又为了我的死里逃生而生气。”

Thor又把Loki推到柱子上。“说清楚点，Loki，在我失去耐心前。”

Loki把他推开了。“用眼睛看看，你这个过度发达的牛脑子。你最后一次看到我穿成这样是什么时候？”当Thor上下打量他时，他继续说：“毫无疑问。你父亲会找到不告诉你的方法，但我已经在皇宫的地牢里呆了几个月了。也许他会声称他是在‘保护你不受真相的伤害’。这是他的一贯作风。“

雷神后退了一步，摇了摇头。“他…不，他不会-”

因为Odin是个连命运都不喜欢他的蠢货，Tony叫了出来“他们把他完全锁起来，周围都是士卫，大块头。”

“但是你——我没——你骗我相信你死了，让我再一次哀悼你！我告诉父亲你作为一个英雄而牺牲。”

Loki移开了一会目光，然后垂眸把他的囚服脱了下来。“继续，”他说，“摸摸，你知道我的幻象不是实质的。”

他们都能看到他所说的东西：一个看起来恶毒的，凸起的疤痕，在Loki的胸部左侧靠近他的乳↑首大约正好四英寸长。不管是什么原因造成的，那都是最近发生的，以至于那道伤疤仍然泛着奇怪的粉红紫色，直白的贴在Loki苍白的皮肤上。Thor用拇指抚摸着它，尽管背对着Tony，但他仍然能听到那个大个子猛抽一口气。

“当我睁开眼睛发现自己不在Helheim's 海岸时，我和你一样惊讶，”Loki说。“毫无疑问，他和Odin一样不高兴。”

“不要说这样的话，”Thor深呼吸道 “弟弟——”

Loki转过身去把他的上衣穿上，当Tony瞥见Loki背上有一道与正面相匹配的伤疤时他做了个鬼脸，……还有一道道褪成白色的痕迹，看起来像鞭痕一样。当Thor把手掌放在那道伤疤上，Loki顿了一下，然后继续穿衣服。他转过身来，倾在Thor的耳边说了几句，Jarvis帮他转述：“我躺在沙子里对你说的话，哥哥，那就是我的本意。”

Thor用手托着他弟弟的头，把他们的额头按在一起，“不要再这样对我了，”他平静地说，“如果必须的话，我会求你的。在我看来，你配得上Valhalla,但不是现在去那儿。”

“你从没告诉过我Loki的死是英雄之死，Thor，”Odin说。那两个年轻人转过身来，脸上露出同样的不快的表情。“你不应该对我说，而是Loki，他又一次为自己篡夺了王位。”

“不久前，我又成为了你的儿子。“Loki转了转眼珠，”不。是我伪装成一名士兵，报告自己的死讯，这样我才能最终摆脱对这个可怜王国的任何依恋，而你却陷入了Odin之眠。又一次，我只是在当Thor回到Midgard和你醒来之前代理王位。就像上次一样，为了减少叛国的臣民。“

现在Odin终于提高了嗓门。“你欺骗了整个Asgard！”

“我领导着Asgard，”Loki轻蔑地说。“监管你受攻击的宝贝疆土。采取防御措施，改变政策以防止其他入侵的可能。我甚至照看你,为保你能在深眠中存活下来，而不是被你自己的魔法淹死，尽管这样你的王国将会大大改善。让我说清楚，这样你就不用试图去获得荣誉，Thor不会假设我奇迹般地回到了家人的怀抱：我的行为不是在关心你。我希望维护我母亲的记忆，保护我哥哥的心，尽管你恨我，但如果你在王后去世后这么快就死了，我还是会心碎。“

Tony可能不是最好的读者群，但在他隐约觉得Odin以前从未考虑过这些。“Loki…”

“Oh，安静，”他厉声说，“我不想听你对我的鄙视，然后指望我感激你让我活着去听这些话。”

“你胆敢说欺骗吗，Ymir的族人？”Norns问道。“你竟敢指责Loki，却拒绝为向他哥哥隐瞒他的存在的行为负责？，你是个伪君子，不顾一切的抓住你仅剩的权利，贪婪地抓着它，装作这样是为了你儿子好，或者是为了Asgard或者九界。“她挺身而出，高傲的瞪着国王。“你在这里，在这个会议厅里，在我们的痛苦之下。如果你再惹恼我们，我们就会驱逐你。当我们的愤怒到达极点，我们就会切短你的生命线。在广义上来说，你基本上快死了。”

Odin没有回答——Tony以为他至少会假装道歉去显得有礼貌——但他只是脸色变得苍白然后坐下。

Thor环顾房间的其他地方，他的手还放在Loki的肩上。看到了复仇者和琉璃巨像，还有Odin，不知所措的摇了摇头。“我太多问题以至于不知道该从哪里问起。”

“短的那个，”鹰眼指着她说，“那是她应该是承载三个Norns的容器，在过去的几周里，她在地球上四处寻找Loki，当我们问她为什么，她就把我们都带到了这里。她声称他是什么英雄，而我们听着他们一起编造的故事了。“

“Norns？”Thor在呼吸下问道。

“命运三姐妹”，Loki补充道。Thor瞪着耸耸肩的Loki。显然，他决定暂时不谈这件事，于是他又转向Barton。

“我弟弟是个英雄，”Thor说，“他不止一次救了我和Jane Foster小姐。我相信他上一次死亡是为了救我，更是为了替母亲复仇。即使他活了下来，也不会削弱这一勇敢的行为。”

“他比你所知的还要勇敢，Odin之子，”容器说，“是时候让他的事迹为人所知了。”

“原谅我，女士们，”Loki谨慎地说，“但是为什么呢？”

“你是唯一的守护者，孩子，但九界还需要更多。你需要盟友，也许这里聚集的人会是其中之一。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章好长1155


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在这个故事里，我们和Loki一起开始了一段美好的故事时间，因为Norns是这么说的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者:SpeaceHeather
> 
> Loki个人向 锤基亲情向

Barton开始发狂，最后还是Cap把他拖到房间的一边，直到他能控制住自己为止。Natasha则抱着胳膊，朝Loki发出了死亡蹬视。

Bruce说：“你必须承认，这很难接受。”

“听，然后再做决定，Brian之子，”容器回答道，Tony能看到Bruce下巴上的肌肉抽搐了一下。

“弟弟？”Thor仍然没有离开Loki的身边，似乎也无法让自己停止抚摸他，这是可以被理解的，因为他一直以为Loki已经死了。

Odin不断的提高着嗓门道:“你的故事从哪讲起？”

“我宁愿尽可能少说些，”Loki舔着嘴唇回答，但并没向桌子走去。

“我们希望你把一切都说出来，守护者，”Norns说，“让这些凡人了解你的全部动机和行为的重要性。”

Loki脸上掠过一丝疲倦的神色，“这真的是你们的命令吗，伟大的女士们？”Tony能听到那低沉的声音响亮而清晰：这次你要我做什么？

“这是必要的，孩子。”

Loki瞥了一眼然后迅速地眨了眨眼睛。他扫视着房间里的每个人，在Thor脸上停留了很长一段时间，然后点点头。他走到桌子边，这时Odin已经抬起头(当然)，庄严地坐着。“那么我要开始了，首先我要讲讲地理课，然后是传记，再然后是过去几年的历史。”

“听起来你在拖延时间，”Natasha说。

Loki轻笑着摇了摇头，“如果要让故事的其余部分有意义，你需要背景信息。”

其他人也逐渐聚在一起坐下。Loki把手掌放在桌子上，当他张开手指时，一个…也许是全息图？的东西突然出现，它占满了桌子并一直延伸到天花板上，闪烁的光点形成线形的金丝。

Tony靠得近，可以看出这是星系图，他说:“这是一张宇宙地图。”

Loki点点头，“我相信你们人类对宇宙有一些基本的认识，对吗？你们在遇到Thor之前就意识到，你们的星球并不是唯一存在生命的行星。”

Bruce说：“我们仍然有一些争议，直到Thor出现我们才真正见到这样的生命，但仅此而已。”

“最大的问题是，宇宙膨胀超过了可观测物质所能证实的速度。我们可以根据它对大型天体的引力效应来测量所谓的“暗物质①”，但也有一种关于"暗能量②‘’的假设，它和暗物质一起构成了宇宙的百分之九十五。“

「①Dark matter:暗物质是理论上提出的可能存在于宇宙中的一种不可见的物质，它可能是宇宙物质的主要组成部分，但又不属于构成可见天体的任何一种目前已知的物质。

②Dark energy:暗能量是驱动宇宙运动的一种能量。它和暗物质都不会吸收、反射或者辐射光，所以人类无法直接使用现有的技术进行观测。」

 

Loki点头道:“这种能量确实存在，只是你们目前的设备无法观测它，但有些生命可以。我们可以操纵它，使世界变成我们看到的样子。”

“魔法，”Barton直截了当地道，“你说的是fu…该死的魔法。”

“本质上是的，”Loki说，“凡人可能还没将能量具有的流动性理论化，尽管是因为这尺度超乎你的想象。“

他挥挥手改变桌子上的幻像。一棵像树一样的白色发光物出现在地图的一边，枝桠流过星系之间的空隙，直到星团变成树上的叶子。

很漂亮。

在Loki又做了个手势，地图中没有连接到树的部分消失了，幻象的其余部分放大，少数仍然可见的星系被着色标记成球形，间隔分布在树枝和树干之间。

“Yggdrasil，”Loki说。“或者说是一个非常简化的版本。世界之树，连系了整个九界。星系她的叶子，九国是她的果实。在岁月的长河中，这些特殊行星上的生命往往非常相似。否则的话，你我能够呼吸到相同空气，或者承受同样的重力的概率有多少，甚至在不中毒的情况下吃同样的食物，充其量，我们会对对各自领域的东西消化不良，但那就更正常不过了。Asgard的感觉并不是与你的世界截然不同的，不是吗？“

Tony眨了眨眼睛思索着。当然，事情表面上不一样，但……“Huh.”

“流经世界之树的暗能量只将这些领域连系起来，并使它们变得相似。这种流动也使得机器能够沿着树枝分叉制造路径，可供于空间穿梭。“他停顿了一下，接着补充道，"还有其他方法可以做到，但需要天赋，这是任何机器都无法效仿的。“

Bruce回忆道：“在我们古老的神话中，你的名字之一就是Sky-Treader③”Bruce回忆道。他低下头抓抓头发，“或许你知道Skywalker④……”

「③Sky-Treader:大概意思是踏空而来的人

④Skywalker:天行者，《星球大战》中的人物」

“天行者？”Tony嗓子。“Luke Skywalker？！你在逗我吗？“

在座所有的人都严肃的瞪了Tony一眼示意他闭嘴。"Luke，我是你父亲⑤"的事情最好不要出现在这里，否则……Tony不知道他应该怎么处理，但他的大脑可能会爆炸。

「⑤《星球大战》梗 Luke以为反派杀了他的父亲 大喊"你杀了我爸爸" 反派淡定回答"Luke,I am your father."」

Loki翻手画了一个小圆圈，树周围的空间开始扭曲，把树枝拉向另两颗果子。我们在Asgard用的机器叫做‘彩虹桥’，Thor第一次来你们的世界就是通过它。它的一部分的原理是利用暗能量和暗物质来建造一种时空的隧道，然后校正路径方向。而它的另一种使用方法……”

他撇过头动动手指，树的形状迅速恢复正常，相反，一条平滑的弧线划过两个果子。“第一幅幻像更能精确描绘彩虹桥：它的全部就是扭曲的空间，但只是从旅行者的角度看它确实如此。一个漩涡被创造出来，就像水中的涡流；旅行者会被困在这流动中，并冲积到一个远点。必须锁定涡旋的两段端，否则其波动就被无法控制。“

Tony仍然穿着套装，面具放在桌子上，他希望这是一次微妙的转变，他把摄像机头准Loki，因为他知道Jarvis——即使是在他套装里没有主服务器的复制版本——也会接收线索，记录一切。只要知晓其中的一些东西是具体可行的，就会把科学的界限推向全新的研究领域。

“现在，”Loki瞥了一眼容器所站的那一边，“许多人猜测，如果有一棵世界之树，就没有理由在宇宙的的其他地方没有另一棵，或者更多。然而，直到最近，人们才接受彩虹桥不能到达其分枝以外地方的事实，我…发现了不同。无心之举，我深感遗憾。“

“Loki…”

Thor紧缩着肩膀看上去十分痛苦，甚至Odin也在专心地探究他的小儿子，但他只是摇摇头。

“现在宇宙论已经足够了，尽管我们还会转回到这，”Loki舔着嘴唇说，“现在是传记了。”他往后靠在座位上没有开始话头，脸上却浮现出皱眉思索的神情，似乎还没拿定主意。

“凡人……你的同类，你们能活多久？大约60年？”

“全世界平均八十岁，”Bruce纠正道。“有良好的健康和基因的有可能会超过一百岁，尽管这是相当罕见的。”

Loki点点头，“而我们能活成千上万年。”Tony闻言噎了一下。 “即使如此，你们的医学界还是想要找到延长寿命的方法，不是吗？怎样才能把重病或重伤的人从死亡的悬崖边拽回，给他们争取更多的时间？”

Bruce点点头，Tony则极力按捺住心中的激动。

“我希望你能想象一个很久以前就开始有类似追求的存在，随后他成功地找到了一种方法能抗拒死亡的怀抱——太成功了，如其意，他真的，不死不灭……这也逼疯了他。”他颤抖的吐出一口气，“我不会说他的名字，不过也许Thor或Odin会说。”

“Thanos，”Odin立刻道，“The Mad Titan「疯狂的泰坦」.”

“我以为他不过是个传说。”Thor皱着眉头说。

“不，”Odin探究着Loki的面孔，自身的神情也变得深远，“不，他是真实的，或者曾经是。”

“是，”Loki嗓音有点尖锐的说，“我不幸的遇见了他。”

Odin目不转睛地盯着Loki，而Thor只是看起来很担心，“你为什么不告诉我们，弟弟？”

Loki快速的咧咧嘴，显然是在拼命冷静下来。“要不是Norns坚持，即便是现在，我也不会告诉你那个时候的事。”

房间里没有足够的脱口秀主持人来解决他们所有的家庭纠纷，Tony在他们开始更多的闹剧之前举起手，“打扰一下？给我们其他人补习一下关于这个Thanos家伙的课程？”等等……Loki眼里真的闪过感激为他能扯回正题上？

“Titan曾经是他族群中的一位学者，”Loki说，“他找到了一种无限期延长自己生命的方法。无论他发现了什么秘密，现在都被时间所冲刷了，只知道随着时间流逝，朋友和家人都相继离世，他才意识到自己的发现是诅咒而不是天赐，太迟了，他无法挽回自己所做的一切。“

Tony四下扫视了一下，Cap看上去有点太冷静，而Bruce则在遮掩着自己的颤栗。

“他开始尝试越来越离奇的方式去结束生命，”Loki继续道，“都失败了。但面对致命的危险仍是会有……疤痕，即使一个人的身体对普通效果免疫，但创伤仍然留在潜意识里。他的思想开始扭曲，从那时起留存下来的记载表明，他挖空了自己母亲的内脏，因为她胆敢把他带到一个不被允许离开的世界。随着万古岁月流淌——我使用这个术语很谨慎——他的同类都在没有他的情况下衰老而死，使他成为了一个绝种物种中唯一的幸存者。他越来越孤注一掷地沉迷其中，并在各种失败中愈加疯狂，最后，他完全失去了理智。现在，这个Titan再没有把死亡看作是一个无法完成的生理过程，而是他为之狂热信仰:死亡是个有感知的存在——他渴望死亡，相信自己爱着这个存在。他把她看作用他身边所有生灵的死亡戏弄他，却不施舍给他任何注意的情人。泰坦试图赢得死亡的青睐，通过送‘礼物’并吸引她的注意力."

“礼物？”Natasha皱起眉头问道。

“大屠杀，以她的名义，”他平静地回答，“一次性杀死数以百万计的生命，用他们的灵魂作为她荣耀的祭品，被送过此生和下一世间的门槛……或许是为了扩充她的军队，或是作给她的情书，甚至作为她王冠上的珠宝。”Loki摇了摇头。“那部分有点不清楚，但其余是无可辩驳的。”

“Thanos很久以前就从九界被流放了，”Odin说，“历史记录声称他不可被击败，这不仅是因为不会被杀死，更因为他不关心自己有多少士兵战死。”他瞥了一眼Loki，“史记还说他曾经把自己丢到一颗恒星的中心，我以为这是夸张，又或许是示威。我从未考虑那是尝试自杀的可能性。”

“而那失败了？”克林特挑起眉问道。

“是的，”她说。所有人都转过头来看她，“所有领域中最强大巫师⑥的力量结合在一起，压制了他足够长的时间来从九界中移除并阻止其返回。”

「⑥seidmadr:英汉词典未收录此词 我猜测是西语中的Seiðr意思是古代斯堪的纳维亚地区的一种巫术宗教 大概翻译成巫师 后记里有作者的批注」

"Seid……什么？”Cap问。

“魔法使用者，”Loki说，“像我这样的”

她点点头。"他们中的成百上千人来自九国的各个种族，包括生者和死者。所需的艰辛摧毁了其中的四分之三以上，那些幸存下来的巫师也遭到了永久性迫害，他们使用魔法的能力基本都烧毁了。这种伤痛所带来的折磨难以忍受，大多数人宁愿选择自杀也不愿再承受这种痛苦。“

这次轮到Loki在座位上颤抖……连Odin，Tony，甚至还有Thor都注意到了。

Well,该死。

“活人和死人？”Barton问，“这意味着什么？”

“九国中有两个是亡者灵魂的家园，”Thor坦白道，“其余七个是给生者居住。”

好的。等等，什么？Tony和Clint不是唯一吓喷了的人。

“你说的是来世，”史蒂夫说，“我们地球上有几十个宗教对死后发生什么有着自己不同的信仰。现在你在试图表宣扬……什么？”

“我们什么也没有宣扬，Cap。”Thor说。

“凡人普遍认为，当生命结束时，不朽的灵魂仍然留存。”Norns说，“这个信念是正确的。”

Loki的头前后轻晃，他说：“对于你们人类来说，死后世界纯粹是一种假设，就像你们称呼的那样，关于它是否存在都是信仰的问题。”他说，“对我们来说，死后世界是一个地点，在某种程度上……区分于生者国度。它同时占据同样的空间，生者很难进入，虽然这样做会打破几条规则，但不是不可能的。”

“我们暂时把它放到一边。”Natasha靠向椅背，双臂交叉在桌子上。“你说你离开了九界遇到了这个Thanos。你曾为他工作？”

Loki想要回答，但容器打断了他。她说：“这部分故事将在适当的时候揭晓。守护者必须从故事的一开始讲述。”

Loki的手从桌子上滑下来落到膝盖上，世界之树的图像闪烁着，他瞥了一眼Norms的容器或者其他什么。“剩下的真的必要吗？”他问。

“我们愿意代表你讲述这个故事，”她说，琉璃身体随着移步而轻响。

“不了。”他把目光移开，“别，我会讲的。我只是不明白这样做的目的。”他的目光又一次与她相遇，继而转头看向其他人，“你期盼我会用什么方法，得到他们对我行为的同情吗？”

“我们认为你可能会令人惊喜。”她说。

“恕我直言，”他反驳道，“我认为你也一样。”

“我们不经常出错，孩子，”Norns说，“毕竟，我们知道每个居住在Yggdrasil的灵魂的本质。”

Loki向后坐去，胳膊肘撑在椅子扶手上，双手握拳紧紧压在前额上，没动也没说话。显然，在这个家庭里，长时间尴尬的沉默是他们做的唯一一件事，所以Tony决定该到自己发言了。

“为什么要派一个发光的玻璃雕像来和我们说话，而不是亲自来呢？”他问道。Loki绝对在手后嘲弄的笑着。

“你难道不记得”世界之树“及其枝条规模之浩瀚？你不能想象构成这棵树结构的能量有多少吗？”他仰起头，露出一只眼睛看着Tony，“三姐妹‘培育’世界之树，她们喂养浇灌它。这是巨大能量的涌动，她们控制着其流动，知晓其每个粒子的精确位置。她们的存在是如此强大，以至于你们的思想甚至无法在没有粉碎的情况下看到他们。如果她们亲自来到这里，一个脚印就足以将这个领域摧毁到原子层面。我之前说过，九界是Yggdrasil的的果实，Stark——三姐妹是它的园丁。她们可以抹灭Asgard就像你在宫廷果园里摘苹果一样容易，就在外边。“

“……然后你不想做他们要求的事，是因为……？”

Loki又将眼睛藏起，疲倦地说：“你真的认为得到她们的注意力而不是恩惠，真的是一件好事吗？你们凡人的哲学家辩论争斗命运和自由意志的本质，但对你们来说这全部只是概念而已。对我们……well。”他向容器挥了挥手，没有抬头只是愤怒而苦涩的笑，“他们在这。”

“你是想说，这里没有类似自由意志的东西吗？”Bruce问。

“没有。但只要你足够无足轻重来逃避她们的注意，你就有了自由。”Tony做了个鬼脸，想起她说过复仇者联盟取悦了她。

把手从额头上移下，Loki用掌心揉了揉眼睛，补充道：“你真的认为我想成为她们的最爱，而这只意味着我从现在起成了玩物，直到她们厌倦了我？“

Thor转过身来，看着他试着把自己塞在Loki和她之间，真是有点无望的甜蜜。你知道的，好像这会有用似的。

“也许你不应该引起别人的注意。”Barton咆哮道。而Loki只是把手搭在膝盖上，疲惫地看着他。

“你似乎认为你没有。”他只吐出一句。

————————————————

The whole Luke, I am your father thing had better not apply here

讲个笑话 翻译这句话的时候我忘了英文没有双引号 直接翻译成【Luke 我是你爹】(。)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 学究注释：北欧字母表有两个字母“thorn”和“eth”，接近于英语书写中的"th"。Thorn是不发声的，就像在单词“Thing”中的一样，Eth是发音的，就像在“this”一词中一样。在本文中，我选择使用“dh”来尝试和表示Eth，所以我编写了Verdhandi代替Verdandi，以及一些学者写作Urd或Urdr甚至Wyrd的Urdhr。我说我前后矛盾，是因为我没有想好用“seidr”或“seidmadr”。
> 
> 真的，真的非常假考究的注释：一开始写这个故事的时候我不知道“seidmadr”的复数是“seidmenn”，我现在也不想回去纠正它。我当时也不知道女性的是“seidkona”，其复数是“seidkonur”。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情开始失控辽

“你的抗议会在适当的时候解决的，弓箭手”琉璃巨像说着，Barton皱起眉头。“守护者，开始吧。”

Loki点了点头，Thor抬起手按着后颈。"开始……我是阿斯加德的第二位王子，不是命中注定能继承王位的。那个自称是我父亲的人曾言我们生而为王。我永远无法理解，当所有人都知晓那荣誉总有一天会给Thor，他却还要给我们灌输怨恨和竞争。直到最近，我才从他的含糊其辞中意识到，我不是他的儿子，从来都不是。“

“那不是真的，”Odin说，但Loki冷笑着打断了他。

“我只有在你方便的时候才是你的儿子。上次的谈话中你点醒了我，我真正与生俱来的权利是'幼时夭折'。你告诉我，我应该感谢你'让我活'得长到可以鄙视你。是你剥夺了我的姓氏，但现在，当Yggdrasil三姐妹来找我的时候，你又想再认领我一次吗？我猜到你已经想好怎么利用我了。你真是不幸，众神之父。“他往后一仰，脸上带着厌恶的表情，”你还是没停下去想想，Odin，也许是我没兴趣认你。"

Tony皱起眉头。当然，他对这些话将信将疑，但如果这些都是真的话，听起来好像Odin和Howard有时间会一起打保龄球。

“你并不总是这样想的，”Thor说，Tony对他的声音中的痛苦吐吐舌头。谈论无法继续进行。

“是，”Loki同意道，“是，我一生的大部分时间都被真相蒙蔽。我花了几个世纪的时间相信，我可能也会得到Odin如此爽快给予你的偏爱，Asgard’s golden son。我没想过会得到王位，但一点点尊重总没什么错吧。”

Barton的眼珠滚动了一下。

“麻烦是，”Loki继续说，“Odin最宠爱的儿子得到的恩惠不是他自己挣来的。他一帆风顺的长大，自负到从不考虑自己行为的后果，甚至没有想过会有后果。他活在世界中心，活在一个由他自己傲慢雕琢的极乐岛上，并被他称为朋友的恭维者们的不断赞扬所支撑。"

Thor愁眉苦脸的清清嗓子，但没有说任何话来反驳Loki。有意思。

“Uh,你确定我们说的是同一个人吗？”Bruce问。Barton偷笑一声，而Thor……事实上开始脸红了，Huh。

“你在Loki说的这些之后才遇见我，”他说，“但他的形容是准确的。”

“我也许对此也有贡献，”Loki耸耸肩说，“考虑到我花了太多时间为你清理你的烂摊子。你从来没有学到如何为自己的鲁莽善后。”

“听起来是个好八卦，”Tony小声说，“来点例子？”

Loki叹了口气，“龙”

Thor呻↑吟着，“别再提了。”

“是的，再一次，”Loki回击道，“你拒绝相信我说的惨败结局。”

“因为你太夸张了-”

“我没有-”

“Okay, okay,"史蒂夫插嘴说，“只……讲故事，否则就跳过，因为我不认为这与uh，Norns，想要你告诉我们的东西有什么关系。”

“我要八卦，”Tony说。

“我，也，想听这个故事，”Odin插话道，这让Loki有点吃惊。

“当Thor和他的朋友年少时”("我们的朋友们，”Thor咕哝道)，“他们喜欢捕猎危险的野兽和寻找传说中的宝藏。他们称之为追寻荣耀。我陪着他们——当时我和我哥哥形影不离，但我也不得不确保这些白痴不会因为太愚蠢而丧命。然后他们找到了一个想要探索的目标，一个只有祖先知晓地点的传说，“说到这，他热烈的盯着Thor，”我试图劝阻他们。一条龙，传说中通过劫掠受↑害者的尸↑体而积累了巨额财富。“他突然停了下来，斜眼看着他的哥哥。”你应该知道他们吃人，然后在洞穴里排泄出无法消化的成堆金银，对吧？“

“Loki！”Thor的脸埋在手里，但Tony能看到他掩藏不住的尴尬表情，忍不住大笑起来。Barton也是如此，这显然违背了他那”更好的原则”。

“无所谓，”Loki兴高采烈地说，“对Thor和他的随从们来说，最重要的是要杀死野兽和夺得奇珍异宝。他们完全不在意，这龙的强悍是如此罕见，智慧，致命。不在意龙穴的方位，年代，事实上它甚至有个名字。"

Odin叉着双臂，用危险的目光盯着座下二人，而Thor则揉着脖子，脸变得有些粉。

“我想这是件大事？”Bruce问。

“龙往往会从那些不幸住在附近的人那里，或者从少数幸免于难的人讲述的故事中，来得到一个名字。龙的命名依照其不同的危险性，和建立无法被驱逐领地的程度而突现。它们基本上成为人们要不惜一切代价逃离的代名词。”

Odin紧抿双唇，眯着眼睛看着Thor，“这条龙叫什么名字？”他问。

“Skandranon the Black，”Loki温和地说，闻言Odin一下拍案而起。

“你做了什么！”

“没有告诉你爸你要去哪，嗯？”Tony说。

“你愚蠢到只有你们六个人而挑战那条龙？什么疯狂折磨着你，让你认为这样的探索是个好主意？“

“最后一切都解决了——"

“你是被愚蠢诅咒了，还是训练时候砸到了头而搅乱了你的脑子！？”Odin坐下前又最后瞪了一眼他儿子，然后转向Loki。“这是多久之前的事了”，他询问道。

“Oh，二百五十，也许是三百年前吧，”Loki提醒着。

“傻孩子！”Odin说。“我也是个傻瓜，才乐观的相信你是在加冕礼前夕的几年里才变得如此傲慢嗜血。”

“我试着告诉过你，”Loki耸耸肩，但Odin用极度怀疑的目光斜视着他。

“不要在这装无辜，”他说。

“Oh，远非如此，”Loki说，“毕竟我身处其中。我该怎么告诉你，你的宝贝儿子是个白痴而不连累到我自己？”他的身体前倾。“但是，你所说的那些傲慢和嗜血的渴望完全是他的责任，而不是我的。我试着告诉你那些。一次又一次，我试图向你展示，而你则为他的行为找借口，每一次。“

“Okay，但是龙，”Tony说。Odin明显想继续说下去，但他看了一眼Norns雕像，只得皱起眉后仰。“撇开家庭闹剧不谈，为什么这个例子如此重要——因为龙是个坏蛋？我印象中，接受恶棍式的挑战是他们的一种爱好。”

Loki吐出一口气让自己平静下来。“这是个特别的故事，”他说，“Thor担当的角色长久以来都是完全错误的——尽管我承认他已经改变了——这也代表了我们兄弟之间的互动模式。你看，这条龙应该很容易就能杀了他们五个。”

“你总是这么说——”

“因为它是千真万确“，”Loki坚持说，“如果你还称自己为我的哥哥，那这一次就闭嘴听着！Skandranon the Black是有理由成为传说的。Thor，一丁点拿着剑和钝器的愚人，对他来说就像享用小点心一样轻松……除非我施展法术确保他不能看见你并把你整个吞下去。“

他向Thor挑起眉，等待对方的反应，但Thor只是目瞪口呆的望着他。

“你和其他白痴嘲笑我待在后面，而没有与和Odin一个世代的龙交锋，我敢肯定这条龙不止面对过一群想要成为英雄的人，并且还用他们做了顿大餐……碰巧，在我们冒险之前，我做了一点小小的阅读，记载上说超过一个营的人在与野兽的战斗中被摧毁。“

Thor屏住呼吸，Odin怒目而视。他们两人的脸因完全不同的原因而变得越来越红，Tony只能尽量不让他们分散自己对Loki故事的注意力。

“So，Yes,你尽管嘲笑我待在后面吧。我站在后方，在那里我可以纵观整场战斗，并发出警告，比如说，Hogun即将被野兽斩↑首。在那里我能看到Skandrano的巨翅可能会把你们都压扁得向下扫过，然后在安全距离像个明智的人那样，用刀将其撕裂。但你意识到了吗？“Loki环胸怒视着，将其余人完全无视。“没有。因为你从来没有注意到，也懒得费心去问。你们中没有一个人问，Thor，你们都在为一场壮丽的杀↑戮而为自己庆贺，然后嘲笑模仿Loki的偷偷摸摸，懦弱胆小。Loki是个在战斗中没有做任何事情的人，所以最好不要指望能得到任何宝藏！“

Tony偷偷地向四周迅速扫视一圈，发现其他人都像他一样沉浸在这个故事中。Barton自然对Loki的说法很怀疑，但Norns神像却站在一边，脸上带着一抹微笑。

“作为惩罚，”Loki接着说，“你们中的许多人决定，既然你们因为出力累了，而又我什么都没做，那我就应该先去侦查，这对我来说是好事，因为光从那堆东西中倾泻的魔法就足以使我头痛得要命，整晚睡不着。它们是被诅咒的，你这个低能儿。Skandranon足够古老来拥有自己的魔法并使用它。那些东西本身就会给任何接触它的人带来厄运和死亡，在那覆盖的咒语下面，有将近二十件单独的伪造品，每件伪造品都有单独的诅咒。刀刃会转向它的持用者，一部分武器会给携带者带来不幸。有双手套会把佩戴者变成石头。一件盔甲会烧穿第一个试穿者的身体。一只有毒的牛角杯。”他嘲讽地对他的哥哥笑了笑。“这就是你所说的夸大了的地方。”

“你以前从未详细说过——-”

“因为你从不让我说出口。”

“这是真的，”Odin出人意料地插话道。“即使在我年轻的时候，Skandranon the Black也是个威胁，当时，关于他邪恶和诅咒收藏的传说广泛流传。我特别记得那个牛角杯。有一个小偷在龙睡觉的时候设法从他身上偷走了它，然后把它带到一家酒馆炫耀。他们用上好的蜜酒将其装满并传喝庆祝，仅仅几个小时后，每一个喝过它的人都痛苦地死去，他们身体扭曲，像病狼一样口吐白沫。酒馆里的仆人不被准许喝酒，只有他们活着目睹了这恐怖的一幕，然后将这个故事传开。“他向后靠在座位上，就像他像从未过他似的打打量着Loki。“几天后，那条龙从他的巢穴里爬出来收回了牛角杯并享用了那些尸↑体。”

“Eugh,"Tony叹息。在座每个人都毛骨悚然。

“我花了整个值夜的时间去破解Volstagg身上的诅咒，尽我所能。”Loki说，“至少有五种我只能削弱而不能完全消除。我宁愿选择将它们转移到自己身上，也不愿看着它们施害于我哥哥和我们最亲密的朋友。然后Oh，你们是多么感激……你还记得Hogun把你们都吵醒吗？还记得他把我拖到火圈里，指责我企图偷好东西吗？“

“我记得我觉得很奇怪，你……”Thor的眼睛逐渐睁大醒悟过来，脸色也变得苍白。“你当时穿着一件盔甲，我觉得很奇怪的是你并没有没有脱下自己的软甲。你……别告诉我你——”

“是的，”Norns说。“我们注视着他，为他的勇敢叹服。他选择忍受折磨，用自身削弱那些不能破解的诅咒。”

Thor用手捂住嘴又狠狠向下抹了一把。“我们回来后，你病了，”他说，那声音听起来听起来有点虚弱。

“我是，”Loki说，“诅咒在我的身体中蔓延使我病了一个月多，直到它们被我击败或是自己跑出去。”

“吊坠使他虚弱，直到他几乎站不起来，“Norns说。“手套使他的手和双臂麻木，那盔甲灼烧着他，甚至把衣服都烧掉了。你亲爱的弟弟，在你们剩余征程和之后的几周里都处于极度痛苦之中，而你，Odin之子，却从来没有注意到。”

Loki摇了摇头，伤心地笑着。“Sif告诉每一个听众，我比她更适合做宫廷少女，因为我太脆弱且不敢打架。而Fandral认为这是一个很棒的笑料。”Loki平静的说着，语气中没有丝毫恶意，但Tony能听出那压抑不住的痛苦。旧伤最难愈。“Volstagg很愤怒我对他期望得到的'华丽'牛角杯动手脚，这样倒进去的任何东西都会变成臭气熏天的墨水。他称之为浪费且小气。此后多年，每当我走进房间Hogun都会怒视着我，拒绝把他的任何东西放在无人看管的地方，或是放在我触手可及的地方“

Thor难过地看着他，沉默了很长一段时间，然后用破碎的嗓音问：“你为什么不告诉我们这些呢？”

“你从来没问过，”Loki简洁的回答。“你们没有人问我在做什么，也不问为什么，在我的有生之年，你们从来没有过，Thor。与之相反的是，无论你们能想出什卑鄙的花招，只要一个人或更多跳过去指责那是我干的，其他人都会赞同，当然是的，那是Loki一贯的恶作剧，这将是所有关于这件事讨论的结果。你们中没有一个人想求实你们的指控，为什么要？明明众所周知，Loki是个死不悔改的骗子。“

Thor喘着气，但还没等他说什么，Odin就抢先道。“Loki，你这故事有证据吗？”

Loki苦笑着。“原谅我，众神之父，我只是在盘点你没向Thor要任何作证的荒诞吹嘘。直到现在，你的阴谋论也仍然没比以前改进多少。但Yes，”他假笑着说，“假如我的宫殿没有被动过，个人物品也没有被烧掉，那牛角杯就在书房里，在我桌子上方那面墙的左手边。如果你觉得有必要的话可以去检查它，看看它是否与旧传说中描述的那种相似。“

Odin站起来，向门口Tony可以听到他和什么人说话的地方移去。Loki转向其余的人，带着嘲讽的微笑，将他们的神情尽收眼底。“这是一个完美的例子展现了我们几个世纪以来的真实关系：Thor的脑子里出现一个可能会让他和他身边的人都被杀的想法，我会提防这一惨剧，或者事后处理干净，Thor会因为他的英勇行径而得到赞扬，永远不会更明智的取得成功，永远不去考虑，也许事情不会按照他所想的那样顺利进行。正如我之前所说，我想我必须为他的傲慢负一定责任，因为我永远无法容忍自己看着他去面对那些后果，但这不是重点。问题在于，经过几个世纪毫无拘束的胡诌后，Asgard最终得到了一位到了继承王位的年龄，却根本不可能胜任这一角色的王子。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不认为这是我最好的作品。我不知道我作为一名编辑的日常工作是否分散了我的注意力还是怎样，我就是不能让这些人物步入正轨。或者，你知道，也许是在第二章的那个场景开始了整个故事的构图，现在我只是在展开它。
> 
> 灵感汲取地：与龙相遇的想法是受FFnet上Scfilover的“Loki's Jourey”的启发的，尽管我只是从中摘取一段话扩写。(我会在这里加入一个链接如果我知道怎么做的话。)
> 
> 我认为“Skandranon the Black”这个名字是出自龙族系列小说，实际上是Mercedes Lackey的代号“The Black Gryphon”。Skandranon实际上是个比本文中要好的角色。我想过改名，但后来决定让它成为一个有趣的彩蛋，看谁能认出它。


End file.
